world_of_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
House Reinhardt
House Reinhardt is the new royal family presiding over the kingdom of Northwind. Once high ranking nobles in the city of Iron Gate, the Reinhardt family assumed non-violent control of the throne when the paladin's had left the kingdom in it's corrupted state. The Reinhardt family, though new in their rule, have promised fairness and justice to all of their citizens, officially starting at the First Festival of Iron Gate. "Justice will be done" was said by the family patriarch William Reinhardt in his speech at the end of the First Festival, the family then agreeing that the words would be held true to the absolute best of their powers. It served as a promise to the people of Northwind that the corruption and crime in their land would be eradicated, and that from then on a new era had begun in the kingdom. The house symbol, a wise yet powerful lion, was used by William Reinhardt during his days as a paladin. He earned the nickname "Reinhardt the lion heart" during his glory days, known for leading charges of men against bleak and insurmountable odds and succeeding and bringing glory to his men and his family. The family holds honor in high regards, both William and his eldest son Raymond upholding the knight's code of chivalry, though William has been known to inform anyone speaking to him that he doesn't have to be addressed by royal terms. William was born into nobility and trained as a knight from an early age. Throughout his youth, William was always larger than those close to him in age, which soon garnered attention by a paladin searching for a squire. William soon became a paladin afterwards, and climbed through the ranks of the then pure Order of the White Rose. His signature weapon, a massive two handed war hammer that anyone less than his size struggle to wield, was trimmed with gold and silver during his glory days. Not as a symbol of wealth and power, more as an actual utility, many dark foes being weak to the two precious materials. As years went on however, the paladin order became more and more corrupt. William didn't approve of the way it was being run, and thought that its original purpose of purity and justice had long since been forgotten. He left the order then, and settled down in his home in Iron Gate. Years passed, and he met his soon-to-be wife Nora. Together they bore three children: Raymond Reinhardt, Lanier Reinhardt, and Vivian Reinhardt. Raymond was brought up in the same way William was, trained as a knight as early as possible. The child proved to be especially proficient in swordplay and remarkably stubborn and resilient. Lanier Reinhardt was their second son. Like his brother, he was trained as a knight from his early years. His ability was rather lacking however as a knight, though through an accident involving nearly setting a wooden shack on fire with a fire bolt, Lanier displayed remarkable magical abilities. Vivian Reinhardt was educated from her youth and found great interest in medicine, now receiving numerous medical journals to train to be a surgeon from Elliott Byrd, the surgeon in charge of the Tonate Proper Hospital. After the paladin order left the corrupted kingdom of Northwind, the Reinhardt family non-violently assumed control of the throne, receiving little to no protest on their actions. They filled the power vacuum left by the corrupted order and have already snuffed out a significant portion of the corruption and crime in the kingdom. Category:Factions